Personal wireless mobile communication devices, such as mobile telephones and personal digital assistants (PDAs), have become widespread in use in the last several years. Such devices permit a person to be immediately accessible for voice and data transmissions at virtually anytime and anyplace. While these technologies have enabled people to become more connected in the digital domain, they unfortunately have had the side effect of isolating these very same people in the physical domain. A system that bridges the gap between the physical and digital domains created by these devices and technologies would enhance the value and usefulness of these devices.